(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a computer-readable medium for storing a program for the image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus and a method for forming an image on continuous paper as a recording material and a computer-readable medium for storing a program for the image forming apparatus.
(2) Related Art
According to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, toner images of cyan, magenta, yellow and black are superposed on one another by using four image forming engines of cyan, magenta, yellow and black to implement formation of a full color image. In order to achieve a desired full color image by superposing these four color toner images, it is necessary that the respective color toner images are transferred to the same position on the recording material. If the transfer position of any one or plural colors is displaced from that of the other colors, that is, a so-called registration displacement occurs.